Esclava
by labrujadelcuentoxD
Summary: ¿que pasaria si perdieras una apuesta en la que esta en juego tu libertad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic (obviamente) asi que no esperen mucho ire mejorando con el tiempo (o al menos eso espero) .**

capitulo 1.

- Ya te lo dije, tú me obedeces a mi quieras o no-dijo con voz firme un apuesto chico de cabello azabache, ojos negros, el chico no traía camisa por lo que dejaba ver su bien trabajado pecho

-hmp!-respondió una chica de pelo rosado y ojos esmeralda

-Y ya deja esos monosílabas que no son palabras -dijo esta vez algo cansado ya que llevaban discutiendo todo el día y era de noche-bueno prepárame el baño y…

-Tienes manos hazlo tu solo -dijo dando vuelta para irse a su habitación pero ese chico la detuvo

-sakura por favor no quiero problemas…

-y yo no haré feliz a alguien como tú ahora suéltame

-sakura sabes perfectamente que es lo que te ocurrirá si no me obedeces

-si ya lo sé -suspira derrotada -de acuerdo pero por lo menos pide las cosas por favor

-claro

-bien ahora ya me puedes soltar

-no

-pero…

-no…hasta que me lo pidas como se debe -dijo mostrando esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia

-ni loca lo diré!

-bien entonces no te dejare ir –dijo pegándose a ella para no dejarla ir

-que haces aléjate de mi-dijo golpeándolo, cosa que no provoco nada en el chico de cabello azabache

-simplemente tienes que decirlo y te dejare ir -dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella sonriendo arrogante  
>sakura bufo molesta -si me permite tengo que prepararle el baño…amo -dijo susurrando<p>

-perdón no te escuche ¿podrías repetirlo?

-suéltame ya lo dije no conseguirás que lo vuelva a decir

-¿y si te obligo?

-no entiendo como podrías obligarme…-sakura se quedo pensando por un momento -no iras a…-dijo un tanto asustada.

-atente a las consecuencias…

-_disculpe __amo__ pero podría soltarme debo ir a preparar su baño _-soltó a regañadientes

-claro, pero tengo una pregunta…-dijo al tiempo que la soltaba

-responderé todas sus preguntas_ amo_

-¿te bañarías conmigo?

- SASUKE UCHIHA ERES UN PERVERTIDO -dijo sakura molesta y sonrojada por lo que se fue de allí a preparar el mentado baño…

sasuke simplemente se rio, en verdad era divertido verla así, le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas. Sasuke se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, al fin tendría una oportunidad de arreglar cuentas…

**¿Review? Si me lo piden la continuo si no pues…inventare algo mas :D**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿ESO ES UN SI? -dijo gritando muy divertido encaminándose al baño

-¡CLARO QUE NO! - grito Sakura desde el baño

-vamos no sería la primera vez que te vería desnuda… -dijo susurrando en su oído y tomándola de la cintura pegándola a él, su voz sonaba ronca por el deseo

-¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡Y TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE ESO NO VOLVERA A PASAR! -dijo al tiempo que se apartaba de él, ella no podría soportar mucho si Sasuke seguía así…

-aja… -Sasuke se quedo pensando un momento y después sonrió maliciosamente, cosa que asusto a Sakura -pues déjame decirte querida _esclava_ como tú me obedeces en _TODO_ así que te puedo tomar cuando se me dé la gana…

-tu no…

-déjame terminar, si podría hacerlo cuando yo quisiera -se puso serio -pero no lo haré ya que quiero llevar la fiesta en paz…no quiero tener que pelear contigo todo un año…

-….tu… digo su baño ya está listo amo si me disculpa me retiro- pronuncio Sakura

…

_**Sasuke pov´s**_

Sakura ya me tiene cansado y creer que llevamos dos días así…

_**flashback**_

Día 1

7:30 am

-Sakura….Saku hey -dije moviéndola un poco intentando que se despertara, por la mentada apuesta ella tenía que vivir conmigo -Sakura…Saku-suspiro-¡SAKURA DESPIERTA! -dije gritando y alejándome un poco ya que, cuando Naruto la intento despertar una vez, termino en el hospital una semana

Sakura se levanto de golpe muy furiosa -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA SASUKE?

-Se te hará tarde para el trabajo y conociendo a Tsunade será mejor que te alistes de una vez…

-A bueno está bien te lo dejo pasar, ahora fuera de mi habitación -se paró de la cama, tomo una toalla y se encamino al baño

-Em Saku rápido porque te tengo que acompañar y am olvídalo simplemente rápido ¿si?

-Me tardare el tiempo que yo quiera ¡Uchiha!

Suspire -Es una orden Sakura deprisa -dije para salir de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, escuche como Sakura bufaba molesta y yo simplemente sonreía, me encanta hacerla enojar.

Me termine de alistar y me fui a preparar algo de desayunar para ambos, a los pocos minutos bajo Sakura, desayunamos sin decir palabra, lavamos los platos y nos encaminamos al hospital; ella intento deshacerse de mí en el camino y aunque lo hubiera logrado sabia su destino, cuando al fin llegamos le di instrucciones de lo que debía de hacer cuando llegara a casa ya que yo llegaría tarde por una pequeña misión que me encomendaron la noche anterior, Sakura no dijo nada simplemente entro al hospital –suspire - _este será un largo año_-pensé.

….

Cuando llegue a casa, antes de lo que esperaba, me di cuenta de que Sakura no hizo nada de lo que le ordene…no ni si quiera se lo ordene simplemente se lo pedí, había latas de cerveza en la sala tiradas por todo el suelo, kunais tirados por doquier… espera eso no es normal y antes de que me fuera no estaban allí…

-¡SAKURA! -grite y Salí corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla Sakura salió de su habitación como si nada, pero en gran parte me alivio ya que pensé que le había pasado algo.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha? -dijo con desprecio.

Un tic nervioso apareció en mi ceja, como se atreve esa molestia a tratarme así -¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te pedí? -dije intentando tenerle paciencia.

-A es sencillo…

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien ¿Qué?

-Dime por que no hiciste el aseo de la casa.

-A eso, pues porque no quise.

-Sakura enserio si sigues así perderás la apuesta…

-si ya lo sé no tienes porque recordármelo a cada rato –dijo con molestia.

-¡Pero si es la primera vez que te lo digo!

-si, si como sea -dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia -bien nos vemos Sasuke.

- ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? -dije enarcando una ceja.

- A si hace rato vino kakashi sensei y dijo que tendremos entrenamiento.

-¿Y porque no lo habías dicho?

- no preguntaste.

-Bueno ¿a qué hora dijo kakashi que nos reuniríamos y donde?

-Averígualo tu mismo ni que fuera tu sirvienta… -me le quede viendo como diciendo "si lo eres" -de acuerdo de acuerdo solo sígueme…si puedes…

Sakura salió disparada, dejando más que claro que quería hacerme llegar tarde y que kakashi me castigara poniéndome un entrenamiento más duro que el de Sakura y Naruto, sin perder más tiempo corrí para alcanzarla, cuando la alcance le ordene que parara, cosa que no hizo, y así iniciamos otra pelea, que gracias a eso ambos llegamos tarde al entrenamiento y kakashi nos hizo dar 500 vueltas extra mientras el dobe se reía de lo lindo, pero no tenía pensado dejar esto en paz así que durante las vueltas extras estuve molestando a Sakura.

Terminamos demasiado tarde y muy cansados, incluso nos ayudamos mutuamente para poder llegar…

Día 2 (hoy)

Al igual que ayer fui a dejar a Sakura donde Tsunade, pero esta vez no intento escapar, supongo que aun está muy cansada por el entrenamiento de ayer, y bueno yo también así que si intenta escapar no intentaría alcanzarla; Cuando llegamos al hospital Tsunade nos estaba esperando –cosa que me pareció rara-.

-Los esperaba –hablo Tsunade.

-Si creo que ya nos dimos cuenta –dijimos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, los esperaba porque hoy tienen una misión ustedes dos.

-¿Sin Naruto ni Kakashi?-pregunto Sakura.

-Exacto.

-Bien y ¿de qué se trata? –pregunte sin mucho interés, mejor acompañado que solo como ayer.

-Necesito que se queden en mi oficina, vendrá el kasekage de la aldea oculta entre la arena y no podre atenderlo, y

ya que ustedes son amigos del kasekage no creo que haya problemas…

-¿Y por que no podrá recibirlo? –pregunto Sakura.

-Hay mucho trabajo en el hospital y no puedo retrasarlo más tiempo.

-El trabajo en el hospital podría hacerlo yo… - _comienzo a pensar que Sakura no quiere trabajar conmigo_.

-De acuerdo hokague-sama lo haremos.

-Pero… - comenzó a reclamar Sakura por lo que le mande una mirada diciéndole que callara – como sea y ¿para que vendrá Gaara?

-Simplemente vendrá a entregar unos pergaminos.

-¿Y porque no simplemente mando a alguien en vez de venir él? –dijo Sakura aun intentando librarse de esta misión.

-Tal vez quiso venir personalmente para ver a sus amigos – a Tsunade ya se le estaba hinchando una vena en la

cabeza.

-En ese caso ¿Por qué no puso a Naruto en nuestro lugar?

-¡Mira mocosa simplemente haces lo que te digo y punto, ¿me entendiste? –Dijo gritando muy molesta Tsunade –Sasuke, mas te vale que la mantengas a ralla o cualquier error recaerá sobre ti, y Sakura me entere de tu pequeña apuesta, así que tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga Sasuke, por lo que él está al mando, ahora me tengo que ir tengo mucho trabajo.

-Claro Tsunade-Sama –dijimos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo pero ella rechinando los dientes.

…

Una vez que Gaara nos entrego los pergaminos, lo llevamos con Naruto –cosa que fue un tremendo error, ya que Naruto nos trajo de aquí para allá durante casi todo el día (teníamos que cuidar a Gaara)- y lo escoltamos hasta la salida volvimos con Tsunade a darle el informe, cuando encontramos a Tsunade estaba en su oficina en el hospital, pero cuando entramos a Sakura y a mí nos resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca por el estado de ebriedad en la que encontramos a Tsunade y como Shizune tenía el día libre nos tuvimos que hacer cargo de ella, cosa que provoco más peleas.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Se preguntaran ¿en qué consiste la apuesta? la apuesta consiste en que tiene que ser mi esclava durante todo un año…-suspiro- si, _TODO un AÑO;_Intento de ser lo más amable posible con ella pero me es muy difícil tratarla, no es más que una molestia; si no llega a cumplir la apuesta el castigo es que tendrá que acostarse con Lee, de solo recordar eso hace que me estremezca, aunque no solo yo, la pobre Sakura casi muere cuando Naruto le dijo el castigo, claro esa fue la primera reacción, que no duro mucho ya que inmediatamente comenzó a intentar matar a Naruto por hacer eso.

Bueno, en este momento el baño que le pedí a Sakura ya está listo, cuando llegue al baño ella me daba la espalda, traía puesto una pequeña blusa azul, que hace que se le remarquen esos pechos pequeños que tiene, y unos pequeños shorts negros que le llagan a medio muslo, a decir verdad se veía muy sexy… me abofetee mentalmente convenciéndome a mí mismo que lo único que quería era sexo (por el momento)…pero inconscientemente había caminado hasta ponerme detrás de ella.

-Gracias Saku…por cierto -dije antes de que saliera por completo del baño – ¿podrías preparar algo de cenar?

-Como ordene am…

-No se lo estoy pidiendo a mi esclava, se lo pido a mi amiga…

-¿Ah?

-Me refiero a que si quieres ver una película conmigo más tarde… así como lo hacíamos antes ¿recuerdas? -vi como

Sakura se acercaba más a mí…si eso era lo que quería…

Toco mi frente -¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca -dije sonriendo, era hora de llevar a cabo su castigo

La tome de la cintura y la bese, se sorprendió, pero me sorprendió más a mí porque me correspondió, sin perder más tiempo introduje mi lengua en su boca, nuestros besos eran cada vez más apasionados, solo dejábamos de besarnos para respirar, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos fue aumentando y la ropa estorbándonos así que nos la comenzamos a quitar el uno al otro…

-Sabes -hablo cuando comencé a bajar besando su cuello hasta sus senos solo cubiertos por su sostén –siento deja vü.

-¿Mm?, ¿Por qué lo dices? –susurre contra su cuello.

-Bueno porque nuestra primera vez fue casi igual, yo estaba borracha y tú como "buen amigo" intentabas ayudarme…

-¿Estas borracha? –dije molesto

-Oh no –_suficiente para mí_ –me refería a que en ese momento como estaba en ese estado intentaste darme una ducha y terminamos haciéndolo aquí –comencé a besar su cuello bajando hacia su pecho, y mientras succionaba uno acariciaba el otro mientras ella seguía hablando pero entrecortadamente – la única diferencia es que hoy estoy 100% en mi misma… – tome uno de sus pezones entre mis dientes y lo ale un poco provocando que gimiera.

Sonreí – Cerezo, pocas palabras y más acción –dije cuando me separe de su pecho, y antes de que pudiera decir algo volví a poner mi boca contra la suya uniéndonos en un pasional beso.

La tenia contra la pared del baño, mientras nos besábamos, una de mis manos viajo a su trasero mientras con la

otra nos acercaba mas, Sakura, por su parte, una de sus manos estaba detrás de mi cabeza mientras la otra recorría mi abdomen, sus piernas estaban en mi cintura, estábamos tan cerca que nuestros sexos se rozaban, estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón, casi había cometido mi propósito pero lamentablemente, alguien toco la puerta, fue entonces que Sakura pudo escapar de mi, suspire, decidí no prestarle atención a quien allá tocado la puerta, después de lo de hace un momento con Sakura, no estoy para visitas…


End file.
